


A Little Quieter

by Welppp



Category: Game Grumps
Genre: ASMR, Anal Sex, Dirty Talk, Exhibitionism, M/M, Name-Calling, Office Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-15
Updated: 2019-02-15
Packaged: 2019-10-29 05:14:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,973
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17801687
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Welppp/pseuds/Welppp
Summary: ASMR is arousing, right? Ross tries to control himself, but Danny's voice in ASMR is a little distracting.





	A Little Quieter

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! This takes some heavy inspiration from the ASMR 10MPHs, so I suggest you watch them before reading, since I don't really bother to fully describe the scene. It might just help you understand what's happening.  
> As this is my first fic in this fandom, I'm still working out everyone's voices and writing their characters, I'd love feedback if you feel inclined.

     So maybe Ross lied when he said that there was nothing sexual about ASMR. Certainly, it wasn’t when Arin was squelching his mouth right into the microphone, and the wet squishing tunneling right into his ear, but with Dan… Dan spoke softly into his ear as he brushed a feather back and forth over on the other side of the fancy microphone. The breathiness of that voice tingled over his skin, so similar to the times Dan would roll over to whisper across rumpled sheets.

  
     “Fuck, let’s do that again?” So maybe it was only sexual because Ross couldn’t drag his imagination out of the bedroom. But when he looked over to the table and caught a glint in Dan’s eye, he couldn’t tell if it was a fucking with you glint or a I want to fuck you sort of glint. It was always like that with Dan.

  
     He took a deep breath and focused on the task at hand: the 10 Minute Power Hour, surviving ASMR torture, entertain the lovelies. A blanket covered his lap, its folds offered him the privacy to calm down the half-chub in his pajamas pants. Arin and Dan squished around clumps of goo and scratchy beads in his ear. That helped. He cracked jokes and laughed along through crinkling paper, helium voices, and off-key lullabies.

     Their addicting laughs made it easy to ignore the buzzing in is fingertips. Ross has checked laugh porn sites before. The Grumps were on there with their own profiles and archives. He might ask Tucker for the sound files of the episode uncut later. Maybe to stitch together tracks for a sleeping aid or jack-off material. Or both.

     They wrapped up the session, and he had to crawl back into his cave and continue his work. Dan snuck him a kiss goodbye before leaving the office. His soft touch reignited a spark in Ross’s blood, but he turned to his computer like a good adult with priorities. He was too tired to even take care of himself alone anyway. Next time he listened to the episode, he promised.

 

 

     Over a month later, he still hadn’t asked Tucker for the audio files, but he was once again under a blanket with giant headphones encasing his ears. ASMR round 2 rolled under way, and Ross closed his eyes. Dan’s low timber filled his head, and his imagination got away from him, running wild. The sizzle of the grill dragged him back to a morning last weekend when Dan had woken up early to make him breakfast. Bacon and eggs had drifted in the air while they fucked on the kitchen. The slaps of their skin had echoed across the tile floor. Ross could still feel the stiff wood pressing into his back, unyielding, even as the legs squeaked with Dan’s thrusts.

  
     Arin screaming for a gag broke him out of the memory. Fuck. He had to keep it together. The internet would never let him live it down if he popped a boner to ASMR fart noises, and it depends on the toss of coin on whether or not Tucker would keep it in the cut if he caught it on camera. The man has a strange vision for the 10 Minute Power Hour.

  
     Ross opened his eyes in time to spot Dan’s tongue swiping across his bottom lip, presumably to moisten the ASMR experience. The candy cane antlers of the headband were ridiculous, but somehow, he still looked good. Maybe even more handsome with his hair held back from his face, his sharp features standing out stronger. Ross wanted to reach out and tug on some of that hair, just so he can hear the resulting groan burrow right in his ear. He ripped his eyes away instead. He had to play along for a bit longer.

  
     It was Arin’s turn now to suffer, and he had hell to pay. Ross banged tools together to give it to him, creating a metal ring that hurt his own ears. Dan laughed until he snorted beside him. They had to sit so close together to reach the microphone. Their clothes rustling as they brushed together. Ross tried not to think about it. Dan leaned in closer, his lips almost touching the fake ear, his fingers definitely touching Ross’s crotch. They flicked the slight bulge resting there, playful not even teasing. _I know._

  
     Ross was strong enough not to jump, not the slightest change in his face. His cock however seemed to open its one eye, swelling at the smallest bit of attention. Over the table, they grinned, delighting at Arin’s ASMR torture on the outside, but baiting each other on the inside.

  
     Then it was Dan’s turn. Stretched out on the couch, his shirt bunched up a bit, baring a strip of creamy skin before someone offered him a blanket. Dan smirked as he snuggled under the cover, closing his eyes. Ross could go over and straddle that cocky fucker right now. Pin him down and make him squirm, through whatever means necessary. Ross was a man who gave back 10 times what he was given. Always. Instead he chose patience and simply angled himself away from Arin to cover his situation. He shoved chips into his mouth, crunching and coughing grossly while Arin gargled soda beside him.

  
     “Do we have some Q-tips? These ears are looking kind of dirty.” he said. Tucker shrugged, and Arin breezed onto the next bit without a hint of recognition of the callback to the first ASMR episode. Dan’s eyes cut to Ross, wide-awake. He remembered. Arin had used a Q-tip to clean all the naughty bacteria from Ross’s ears using the microphone set as a stand-in. Ross wiggled his fingers at Dan, his lips curled in a shit-eating smile. _Naughty, Naughty._

  
     The two had to pass by each other to trade places for the final bit. They didn’t touch, it wasn’t the time or place, but an electric shock snapped between them. Must have been the carpet. Dan and Arin were going to sing him another lullaby, something soothing and calm. To get the right tone, Dan sidled up to the microphone and hummed a long, deep note from the back of his throat. The note was the sound of predator, hungry for Ross. It rolled down his spine and tumbled in his gut, hitting all the right spots. Ross shivered, a full body shake that he had no control over, his skin left with goosebumps and his toes curled in his socks.

  
     Dan watched him as they plunged into the song. _Yeah, you like that, you AMSR-whore?_ Ross bit his lip. He wasn’t shy. He was restraining himself. They still had to clean up, and even though they had a cleaning lady, they weren’t assholes. Food crumbs and La Croix were everywhere, sticking to the carpet. Chunks of grapefruit hung off the table, and the copy of the Dream Daddy comic was caught under one of the chairs. It was a full-team job, everyone bustling between trash bags. The vacuum roared to life, Arin shouting over it. Someone had knocked over the bucket of tools. They laid scattered under the table, and Dan crawled under to gather them up. His ass stuck out, back beautifully curved as he reached for a hammer. Ross yanked twice on the back belt-loop of his jeans hard. _You’re mine._

 

 

     Ross’s patience had worn thin enough. They already planned to have a date night after the work day, but he dragged Dan into his office anyway and locked the door. Dan’s mouth was stretched into a smile when he claimed the first kiss.  
     “Ross, we can’t really do anything right now.” Blue light emitted from the computer’s resting lock screen, leaving the rest of the office in darkness. When Ross kept nipping at his lips, and those strong, artist hands lingered at the hem of his shirt, Dan spoke again. “So don’t work yourself up any more. You’ll just be frustrated when we have to stop.”

  
     With a push, Ross had Dan against the wall. He pressed into him, grinding his hips slowly until he heard Dan’s breath hitch. He latched onto the kernels of lust in Dan’s eyes, pinned him in place with a look, and chose his words very carefully.

  
     “We don’t have to stop. You just have to be quiet.” His fingers slipped under the shirt and ghosted up Dan’s sides. Dan remained remarkably still. “I’m going to fuck you in that chair, and you’re going to take it like a good boy. Then you’re going to leave, and no one will know.” Ross wasn’t certain if Dan was breathing as he continued talking between open-mouth kisses. “No one will know that you sat on my cock, that we fucked while they were still working. Fucked while they were beyond that door.” He pointed to the locked door, to the office bustling on the other side.

  
     If Dan strained his ears he could have sworn he could hear them typing away. His dick throbbed in his jeans though he didn’t remember when it had become so hard. Ross was making him dizzy, the man’s presence clogging up his senses.

  
     “What about Matt?” The editing bay was next to Ross’s office, a vent connecting the two. They had passed the editor on the way here, but Matt had been hard at work, only offering them a wave before focusing again. But still, Matt had seen him come in here with Ross, may have heard the lock click. Ross shrugged as he backed away towards his desk. Towards his chair.

  
     “He has to wear headphones while he edits,” was all he said before putting on through music through his computer. It was the wordless, techno beat music he liked to play in the background for his streams. Then he crooked a finger at Dan, his smile as devious as a demon’s. _C’mere._ Dan swallowed, glanced once back at the door, at its metal lock in place, before shuffling over. Neither he or his dick could resist that grin.

  
     Ross lounged in his chair, his stark blue eyes almost white in the glowing light. Half of his face rested in dark shadows, but Dan could still make out a glint of teeth. He hadn’t even taken off his jeans before he sat, just pushed them down past the bend of his knees. But he made quick work of Dan’s belt, the metal clasp rattling as pants and underwear dropped together. Those came all the way off. Ross squeezed Dan’s ass as he stepped out of them, before pulling him closer. Close enough to wrap his thin lips around Dan’s thick cock and suck. Dan bucked forward, the tight heat enticing, but exclaimed quietly a warning.

  
     “Ross.” Even the sound of suction, of salvia and hollow cheeks was too loud in the small office. Ross snaked his tongue along the shaft to tease, but then pulled away. Dan crawled on top of him, his knobby knees barely fitting on either side. It was precarious to say the least, but Dan clung to Ross’s shouldered to steady himself and dove in for a kiss, while his other hand dove past the tent of his boxers.

  
     Ross groaned as Dan draped across him, at the hand pulling his dick free. Dan jacked him off, his long fingers lingering at the sensitive head. It was an effort to focus, but he managed to rummage around his drawers for lube and a condom. Dan jumped when he flicked open the cap.

  
     “Do you mind if I…” Ross whispered. His fingers spider walked across Dan’s lower back, headed south. Dan leaned back into his hands.

  
     “Be my guest.”

  
     Ross let the lube warm between his fingers, before he slowly traced around Dan’s rim. When he pushed inside a fingertip, Dan gave a slight gasp. He hovered over Ross, hands clenching and unclenching on his shoulders as that finger pushed in pushed in further. When the finger pumped in and out slowly, he moaned softly, but it tunneled right into Ross’s ear until it settled down in his gut. Dan was usually a quiet guy in bed, too embarrassed by the kind of sounds anal play drove out of him to let loose. He was quiet even now, but Ross worked him over, intent to wear that restraint down.

  
     By the second finger spreading him open, Dan’s head lolled onto Ross’s shoulder. His mouth inches away from Ross’s ear, his breath rustling his short hair as he panted.

  
     “Ross.” Dan begged him. All was still quiet. The name sounded so sweet filled up with need and impatience, breathed just between the two of them. Ross curled his fingers, shoved them a little deeper, dragged them out a little longer. Dan jolted in his arms when he found the right angle. Then he added a third finger and started to hit home. Dan bucked back into hard, and he let out a tiny whimper. Ross gripped his hips steady as he continued thrusting his fingers.

  
     “I’m gonna blow if you keep doing that.”

  
     “Guess we better get this show on the road then.” Ross didn’t stop pumping his fingers even as Dan stroked him back to full hardness, until his cock strained for attention, wept a clear bead of pre-cum. He didn’t stop until Dan gripped his wrist with gritted teeth and forced him away. Only then did he lean back and watch as Dan ripped the condom wrapper between his teeth and rolled it down.

  
     There was a beat of stillness as Dan calmed his breath, before he started to sit down on Ross’s cock. He did not stop until he sat fully in Ross’s lap and could feel the full, thick length of him inside. Gently, Ross pulsed his hips un, testing.

  
     “You took that quickly.” Dan didn’t respond, he was already moving in a slow grind between their bodies. Back and forth, he set the pace to drag Ross’s dick inside him back and forth across his prostate. It was a soft touch with low pressure, but a steady build. That built and built and built unceasing. He threw his head back, hair flying, long enough to fall over his shoulder, and the computer lit up the pleasure on his face in a cool, blue spotlight. A strangled noise broke from him. He chased that sensation, the one that crackled under his skin, his hips moving in an unending wave. That sensation that asked of him to choose, maybe made him beg for an answer.

  
_Does he want to get away or does he want more?_

  
     Another groan slipped out of him, then Ross’s hands grabbed his waist and yanked Dan back against him, so his mouth kissed right up to Ross’s ear.

  
     “Say that again?” Ross bucked up into him, building the friction. His boxers were going to be a fucking mess after this, but they muffled any noise from the contact between them. They didn’t need slapping skin right now. Dan keened again, the sound high and lilted with desperation. It was a siren’s song to Ross, spurring on his rocking to hit faster, to pull Dan deeper into his cock. The chair squeaked with them, but Ross didn’t care, as Dan gasped in his ear, his legs beginning to shake on either side of him. Between hitched breaths Dan whispered to him.

  
     “Talk to me.”

  
     “Yeah? About what? About how hot you sound bouncing in my lap? How you sound like a broken record skipping on my name. Dammit, Danny, keep moaning like that.” They rocked together, their bodies straining for that extra push. Ross yanked on Dan’s curls, and the man clamped down on a yelp. “Or maybe you meant talk about this exhibitionist streak in you? You didn’t want to say it like a coy bitch, but the only way I could get you to crawl onto my dick was when I mentioned our coworkers. You like that we’re not alone, like that they don’t know you’re being a horny slut amongst them and they don’t know. But also, that they could.”

  
     Dan moaned into his ear. A real, throaty moan that just bordered on too loud. His thighs were tight as they worked. His hands twisting up Ross’s shirt.

  
     “You want a dirty secret like a fucking pervert.” Ross lifted his hand to knock twice on his desk. Two, quick rapts like someone asking to enter the room. It was like pouring gasoline on the fire roaring in Dan’s gut, the flame exploding to consume him. He came hard, shooting thick ropes of jizz straight into Ross’s hand. He muffled his wreaking cry into Ross’s shoulder. Quiet as ever.

  
     All at once, he slumped against Ross, exhausted and boneless. His knees slipped from the chair, bringing him down heavier onto Ross. Ross, hummed, pleased as he took over, thrusting slowly up into Dan. He was considerate, but he left Dan mewling in his arms until his own orgasm claimed him, cumming into the condom, but still encased in Dan’s warmth.

  
     They caught their breath, in each other’s embrace, mindlessly kissing, just because they were close. Tissues from the desk were passed around, clothes tugged back into place only because they had to be. A crusty, white spot dotted the bottom of Dan’s shirt.  
     “I’ll just grab my jacket. I’m cold anyway.”

  
     “You sure it’s fine?” Even though it was gross, Ross picked at the spot. Then he grinned all teeth at Dan. “I guess it’s another tiny dirty secret to remind you of our big, dirty secret.” Dan’s face flushed red as he tugged his shirt out of Ross’s reach.

  
     “Shut the fuck up, you’re still an ASMR weirdo.”

  
     On shaky legs, he walked out the door to Ross cackling.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Let me know if you liked it or if not, tell me why. I don't bite, and encouragement is fuel for writers. <3


End file.
